


The Third Time, The Charm

by thesometimeswarrior



Series: Flash Fic (A Collection of Drabbles, Double Drabbles, and Triple Drabbles) [10]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Aging, Canon Compliant, Character Study, Ficlet, Romance, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 19:59:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10726179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesometimeswarrior/pseuds/thesometimeswarrior
Summary: Three times in his life has Charles Carson been in love.A drabble for each.





	The Third Time, The Charm

i.

He has memorized every aspect of her, spends more time than he has ever spent learning his lyrics on recounting each one. The bright flash of her eyes. The way she cocks her head when she speaks. The curve of her thighs. Her smooth skin. Her half-smile when she says _Charlie._

It is for her that he sings—to her, every night, on every stage, only to her—the thought of dancing with her that wakes him every morning.

When she leaves, runs off with Grigg—the bastard—she takes the music with her. He won’t sing or love again.

 

ii.

It’s like a dance, the House and him. She is beautiful from the outside—he had known as much as a boy in Ripon. But when her silver is polished, when the food is just so, when the glasses are clear and the wine is flowing, when the family is happy and honored—she shines something transcendent. 

It’s a dance, and he knows how to dance it: as second footman, first footman, valet, under-butler, butler. He serves sauce ( _dances_ ), serves meat ( _dances_ ), serves the Earl ( _dances_ ), serves ( _dances_ ) serves ( _dances_ ) serves ( _dances_ ). 

He never stops. And she shines, shines, shines.

 

iii.

They are tired now, the both of them. Joints achy, sore. Heavy steps when once their feet were light. When they lie together, he runs his hands across her body tenderly, softly, feels the indent of every wrinkle, cherishes every crease.

They are quiet, the both of them. Both want to do their work and do it well, and that is enough. They rise together, work together, dine together, sleep together. 

No songs, no dances. Only _Mrs. Hughes_ , only _Mr. Carson._

There are no songs, no dances with them. They need none. She smiles at him, and that is enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed. I live for comments!


End file.
